1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, systems, and methods. In particular, the present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for providing embolic protection in a patient's vascular system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to embolic protection devices that can be deployed in a blood vessel to protect branch vessels and downstream organs from potential emboli during a catheter-based interventional procedure.
2. Background of the Invention
Cerebral embolism is a known complication of cardiac surgery, cardiopulmonary bypass, catheter-based interventional cardiology and electrophysiology procedures, and many other surgical procedures. Embolic particles, which may include thrombus, atheroma, and lipids, may become dislodged by surgical or catheter manipulations and enter the bloodstream, embolizing in the brain or other vital organs downstream. Cerebral embolism can lead to neuropsychological deficits, stroke, and even death. Other organs downstream can also be damaged by embolism, resulting in diminished function or organ failure.
Prevention of embolism would benefit patients and improve the outcome of many surgical procedures. Many current devices for preventing cerebral embolism may be less than ideal in various respects. For example, such current devices may involve multiple components and multiple steps, making the use of such devices cumbersome and even injury-prone for the patient. Also, when used with other catheter-based interventional tools, the patient's vasculature may need to be accessed at multiple points and through multiple paths. For example, a current embolic protection device may be advanced into the aortic arch through the descending aorta while other catheter-based interventional tools may then need to be advanced into or into proximity with the heart through other blood vessels including the vena cava, the right common carotid artery, and the left common carotid artery. Therefore, improved devices, systems, and methods for prevention or embolism that overcome at least some of the aforementioned short-comings are desired.
Previous devices for preventing cerebral embolism are described in the following patent application and patent publications: U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0312268 to Belson, entitled “Embolic Protection Device”; U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0215167 to Belson, entitled “Embolic Protection Device”; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0100940 to Yodfat, entitled “Implantable Intraluminal Protector Device and Method of Using Same for Stabilizing Atheromoas”; PCT Pub. No. WO/2004/019817 to Belson, entitled “Embolic Protection Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,297 to Tsugita et al., entitled “Methods of Protecting a Patient from Embolization During Surgery”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,487 to McKenzie et al., entitled “Implantable Cerebral Protection Device and Method of Use”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,935 to Macoviak et al., entitled “Aortic Catheter with Flow Divider and Methods for Preventing Cerebral Embolization”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,545 to Macoviak et al., entitled “Perfusion Filter Catheter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,563 to Macoviak et al., entitled “Perfusion Shunt Apparatus and Method”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,517 to Macoviak et al., entitled “Perfusion Shunt Apparatus and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,819 to Barbut et al., entitled “Cannula with Associated Filter.”